


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by Samalishusgabo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samalishusgabo/pseuds/Samalishusgabo
Summary: After Rosita has been shot, Tara takes care of Rosita shows her what being in love is really like.





	I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first write. We've been writing this over the last 9 months. I hope y'all like it and let us know what you think.

I

 

Rosita saw the savior hit the ground before she even knew what hit her. But in about .2 seconds she felt it, she felt the bullet tear through her shoulder and her back hitting the steel wall. But she also felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from danger. Tara. Tara pulled her away to safety. They got to the infirmary and Tara pulled Rosita over to the bed. She then started rummaging through the supplied looking for what she needs and says,   
"Rosita, oh my god are you okay? Oh no, my god you were shot” Tara said freaking out. “Take your shirt off. I have to see your shoulder. I need to help you." Tara started grabbing anything she needed. Rosita answered in a bit of pain,   
"Is that all you want to see?"   
Tara dropped half of the supplies and started scrambling to pick them up trying not to show Rosita how red her face was after she said that. Rosita was smiling because she knew that would catch Tara by surprise. Tara picked it all back up and said,  
"Maybe... Maybe not... but now is not the time. I need to get you fixed up before anything else bad happens to you. I need you to tell me what to do. I can't lose you" Tara said with a laugh but also with worry.   
"Alright, well you're gonna have to see if the bullet went all the way through. If it did then that's less we have to worry about." Rosita replied.   
"Well it looks like we won't have a problem. It went all the way through. What next?" Tara said in relief. She did not want to dig through Rosita's bullet hole to try and find it.   
"You just have to wrap it up really good to stop the bleeding. As long as you do that I'll be fine for now"   
Tara wrapped up her shoulder the best she could but Rosita obviously didn't think it was good when she said,  
"Didn't Denise teach you anything about bandaging wounds?"  
Tara flinched at the comment but continued to work on her arm.   
“Tara I didn’t mean-”  
“I know I know it's fine, now shut up and lemme fix your shoulder” Tara said, cutting Rosita off.  
Tara tightened the bandages and sat back on the edge of the bed eyes never leaving Rosita. Tara grabbed Rosita’s chin so she can look into Rosita’s drifting eyes.   
“Rosita you don't have to be sorry. Yeah I miss her and I loved her I guess but I can’t be stuck on her forever. I told her I loved her because I was too afraid of losing her and thought maybe when I came back we could be together but we can’t…… and I can’t live the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself. Especially not in this world. I have to keep moving, if there’s a new place to move to or someone to move with.”   
Rosita looked at Tara and was a little confused because she thought Tara would never get over Denise.   
“But what you can do is stop being a bitch and treating me like shit because I have done nothing wrong.”   
Rosita knew she was right. She has treated her terribly lately. And when she looked back into Tara’s warm eyes she felt so guilty. Tara never wanted to kiss her more but she never wants to push Rosita into something she doesn't want to do but she couldn't help herself. She leaned in a bit was immediately pulled back when the window shattered from gunfire and got the shit scared out of her. She shot up and grabbed her gun which was lying against the nightstand next to the bed and peered through the window.   
“I have to go out there.” Tara yelled.   
“No Tara. I can't risk you getting hurt out there. You have to stay here.” Rosita replied through her teeth in pain. Tara knew that if she goes out there that she might get hurt but she needed to keep Rosita safe.   
“Rosita I have to help. If I don't it could be the difference of winning this one or not.” Rosita stood up wincing in pain trying to grab anything that she could use to break the window. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she could go out and fight but the least she could do was shoot from the window.   
“Okay. If you're not gonna listen to me then I'm gonna help.” Rosita grabbed the spare rifle from the cabinet and started shooting out the window. Tara ran out shooting any savior in sight. Rosita put a couple down herself from the window. Once their area was clear Tara headed back inside and saw Rosita laying on the ground growling in pain. Tara ran over to the floor scooping Rosita off the ground careful not to hurt her and laid her back on the bed.   
“Hey. I got you.” Tara said for reinsurance. “I won't leave you again I promise.”  
Rosita breathed deeply not screaming as much now and looked at Tara.  
“Thank you,” Rosita say while tears stream down her face. “For getting me out of danger and saving me.” Tara had a big smile on her face.   
“Anytime gorgeous. Now you should get some rest.”  
Tara wiped the tears from Rosita’s face as Rosita closed her eyes.  
“I'd do anything for you gorgeous” Tara whispered to Rosita even though she knew she couldn't hear it. 

 

II

 

When Rosita woke up the next day she heard talking but she wasn't sure who is was. She looked over to her right and saw Michonne sitting on the bed next to her with Carl and Rick at her side. Michonne didn't look too good but she seems to be alright. Rosita looked to her left and saw Tara asleep in the chair in the same exact spot as she was before when Rosita fell asleep.   
“Was Tara here the whole night?” Rosita asked Carl.  
“Yeah. She never left, not even to get food. We tried telling her to go home to eat and sleep but she said she didn't want to leave your side.”  
Rosita was very grateful for Tara being at her side but she couldn’t have Tara taking care of her and not herself. Rosita tried grabbing something off the side table but purposely knocking it on the ground waking Tara up.   
“Hey your awake. Sorry I fell asleep. Do you need anything, want anything? Food? Water?”  
“Tara. You don't have to take care of me. I'll be fine. It's only a scratch. Go home get some real sleep and eat something. Please.” Rosita pleaded wanting Tara to take care of herself. Rosita really didn't know why Tara wanted to take care of her. She was right. Rosita did treat her like shit.   
“Rosita I'm fine all I have to worry about is you. How's your shoulder? I should probably take a look—”  
“Tara it's not your job to take care of me!” Rosita lashed out not meaning to. By this point Rick, Michonne and Carl had left. Tara didn't know how to react to that. She felt sad and she wanted to just keep telling Rosita that she was fine but she knew she couldn’t keep pushing her.   
“Yeah I know that. But it wasn't your job to take care of me after the explosion. You were there for me. Everyday that I was in my coma. You were there with me, everyday, every night and when I woke up and even after that to make sure I was okay and made sure I had everything I needed. Glenn told me that you did the same thing for me that I'm doing for you right now. So if you think for one second that I'm leaving your side, I'm not.”  
Rosita could feel her feelings for Tara growing. With all of Rosita’s other relationships she really didn't have love for them. She only stayed with Abraham because she did love him but she also needed someone else to be with and to protect her. And Spencer was only to make her feel better after Abraham left her. She didn't like him. She just wanted to be with someone, just like a bed buddy. But with Tara, it felt real, it felt right. Right from the start Rosita knew that Tara had feelings for her. She thought that Tara had moved on from her when she was with Denise but it's obvious that she didn't.   
Tara loved Denise and Rosita was starting to think she did too but when Tara said she was over Denise so quickly… it was clear that she wasn't really in love with her.   
“Okay” Rosita finally said. She was glad but guilty that Tara would not leave her. “Fine. But only for a few days. I should be able to take care of myself after that.” Tara agreed although she wasn't too happy with the response but she didn't want to argue. Later that night Rosita decided she didn't want to stay in the infirmary anymore. Tara insisted on Rosita coming home with her. Rosita was reluctant at first but then remember that she said that Tara can take care of her for a couple days. Tara's house only has one bed. She said to Rosita,  
“Hey you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. Please let me know if you need anything.”  
“Why don't we just share the bed?” Rosita replied wanting Tara to stay with her.   
“No I can't. What if I accidentally roll over on you and hurt you. I'll just sleep on the couch. I'll be fine, really.” Tara explained. Tara really wants to share a bed with Rosita but she doesn't know if she can keep her feelings in if she does. She doesn't know if Rosita shares the same feelings.   
“No Tara please. You won't hurt me. I promise. Please stay with me” Rosita pleaded.   
“Are you sure Rosita? I can't make any promises.”  
“Yes I'll be fine with you right next to me.”   
“Alright I guess I will” Tara said with a giggle. They both got into bed and Tara asked,  
“Are you sure you're alright with this?”  
“Yes Tara for the eight-hundredth time. Now go to sleep. You need it.”  
“Alright,” Tara laughed. “Good night Rosita.”  
“Good night Tara.”

 

III

 

Tara was up before Rosita. When Rosita woke up she looked over to look at Tara and she wasn’t there. Rosita got really upset because she thought Tara left her to go sleep on the couch. She was about to go downstairs and yell at Tara for doing that but when she got out of bed she could smell food. The smell reminded Rosita of when she was little and her abuela made her breakfast when she woke up. What could she possibly be doing now? Rosita thought. She tipped toed down the hallway and started watching Tara cook. She could have never pictured Tara being someone to cook something.   
“What are you making there?” Rosita said scaring Tara.   
“Jesus. Don't scare me like that. I was just gonna bring these to you. It's just pancakes.”  
“You were going to bring this to me— in bed? Why would you do that? You know that my legs are still functioning right?” Rosita questioned.   
“Yes I do know. But don't you know that I'm still supposed to be taking care of you?” Tara said smirking.   
“Thank you Tara for making me breakfast. It's probably the first breakfast I've had since before Abraham…..” Rosita said thankfully before cutting herself off.   
“Well I'm glad your happy. How do they taste?”  
“Wow they're really good, I didn't think you were the type to cook.”  
“Yeah I didn't think so either until the shit hit the fan. Lilly had to worry about Meghan and my dad so I decided that I had to help her so I started making dinner with her and I really like doing it. I'm glad you like them.” Tara said a little sad. She really misses her family and it's really hard for her to bring them up thinking that it was her fault that they died.   
“Hey don't forget that we have that meeting today.”  
“Aww dammit. Do we really have to go to that? All I wanted to do is just lay around all day.” Tara complained.   
“I don't want to go either but once it's over we can lay around all day.”  
“Okay fine.” Tara said rolling her eyes. They both got dressed and headed to rick’s house. All Rick talked about is how we have to be ready at all times incase Negan shows up and how we’re gonna fight him. It was probably one of the most boring meetings ever. Once they got home they both plopped on the couch and sighed.   
“I need some alcohol,” Rosita said “you got any?”  
“Luckily I do. I got some strong ass whiskey that I found in a shed. Does that work?”   
“Yeah that should work.” Tara grabbed the whiskey and they sat in the couch taking turns taking sips.   
“Hey do you wanna play never have I ever?” Rosita asked. “Anytime I say I that I haven't done something and you have done it you have to drink.”  
“Alright. Let's do this.” Tara agreed to play but she was a little nervous. She wasn't sure what Rosita will say.   
“Never have I ever played a sport.” Rosita said making Tara take a swig.   
“Never have I ever been in a relationship with a guy.” Tara laughed know this would definitely make Rosita have to drink. They went on for a few more rounds and there was only a little bit of whiskey left.   
“I'll do the last one,” Rosita said. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Tara took the bottle and chugged the rest of it. Rosita laughed but then just stared into Tara's warm dark eyes. She couldn't stop staring at her. She just couldn't believe that she didn't like this girl sooner.   
“What?” Tara said a little confused about why Rosita is staring at her. “Did you want another sip?”  
“No it's just that um…..” Rosita said a little nervous about telling Tara about how she really feels. Instead of saying anything she leaned it. She didn't know if Tara would kiss her back but she did it anyway. Rosita pressed her soft lips against Tara's. It took Tara but surprise a little but she was happy Rosita did it. They were in the middle of the kiss when someone knocked on the door.   
“Really” Tara said “Why do people always have to ruin a perfect moment.” She opened to the door to see Aaron standing there.  
“Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just coming over to see how Rosita was. Is she here?”   
“Yeah I'm right here. I'm doing better. Tara has been taking good care of me,” Rosita said smiling making Tara smile.   
“Well I'm glad you are doing good. It looks like that whiskey helped a little bit too huh?” Aaron said while glancing at the bottle and laughing.   
“Yeah a little” Tara said.   
“Alright well I'll leave you guys alone. Get better soon Rosita!” Aaron said as he was walking out the door.   
“Oh I will!” Rosita said looking at Tara.   
Once Tara closed the door and sat back on the couch she asked Rosita,  
“You got something to tell me?”  
“I think I already told you.” Rosita said smiling.   
“Would you mind telling me again?” Tara asked. Rosita smiled and kissed Tara again. This one lasted a bit longer than the last but was stopped by Tara.   
“Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let me go make us something.”  
“No. Stay here. With me. Please?”   
“Alright… I'll stay.” Tara said into the kiss that she planted. 

 

IV

 

They stayed together into the night, barely separating from each other. Tara made a small dinner for the two of them and brought it to the couch and sat back together still very close. Rosita stared back into Tara's eyes and she look genuinely happy and Rosita felt the same way.   
“I can't believe I didn't realize sooner.” Rosita whispered eyes falling from Tara's eyes down to her neck slowly tracing over her arms and falling even more slowly to her torso. Tara looked back at her and grabbing her hips she pulled her in for a soft small simple kiss and only pulling away for a second to say,  
“How's the shoulder gorgeous?” For some reason that made Rosita laugh.   
“That's all you ask after this” she said pulling in closer to Tara.   
“Im serious how are you?” Tara said   
Rosita looked into Tara’s puppy dog eyes and said   
“I’m okay….thanks to you” Tara smiled at that response.  
“Now we gonna eat this or what? It's probably all cold by now.” Tara and Rosita finished dinner and were just relaxing on the couch.   
“Thank you for dinner Tara, and not even just dinner, everything. I don't even deserve you and the way you take care of me. All I have been saying is thank you when I should really be saying sorry.” Rosita explained.   
“Why? What do you mean?” Tara questioned.   
“Ever since he died, I have treated everyone like shit. Especially you. Just because I lost something that was extremely important to me and kept messing up and getting all these people killed doesn't mean that I should take it out on you or anyone. But now I realized that everyone has lost them too. And because of how I acted we lost so many people. Spencer, Olivia… Sasha.” Rosita said with tears trickling down her face. “And even Eugene. If I wasn't as stupid as I fucking was he would still be here with us and I wouldn't hate him as much as I do right now. And you, Tara, I almost got you killed too. Why did u say that you made the bullet? Arat or whatever the fuck her name is was more than ready to kill you. If something were to happen to you too I would never be able to live with myself.”   
“Rosita, when I saw you laying there and she had her knife to your throat I was scared shitless. I thought she was gonna kill you. And when she was waving her gun around at us… I knew that if I said something that I might've been killed, but I was okay with that. As long as she wasn't going to hurt you anymore I was ready. But guess what Rosita, we are both here now, together. Probably the happiest we’ve been since the world went to shit. And yes you were very rude to me at the junkyard and on your porch….”  
“Alright you don't have to make me feel worse.” Rosita said cutting Tara off. Tara laughed but continued what she was saying.   
“But everyone grieves in their own way. We all know how you grieve but some people…” Tara stopped to think about herself. “Some people just sit there… and just feel sad for themselves and then think that things will get better. And they try their hardest to make it better. Sometimes things do get better but sometimes they don't. I lied to you about Oceanside because I made a promise. But then I sat alone and felt bad for myself that I lost Glenn and Denise and Abraham. But then I talked to Judith and decided to tell Rick about them. I broke the promise because you told me that I couldn't find any guns when I had a place that has a shit ton of them. I tried hard to make things right. It worked half and half. We got guns for ourselves but we also got guns for our enemies. I'm in love with you Rosita. I'd do anything for you even if it meant breaking my promise and almost getting my head blown off by some grandma.”  
Rosita didn't know what to say after that. She was speechless and she had never loved Tara as much as she does right now.   
“I'm so sorry I treated you like that Tara. I pushed anyone away that I could so I wouldn't hurt them but I did just that. And I guess I pushed you away the hardest because of how much I actually care about you and wanted to be with you.”  
Tara smiled with Rosita response. Tara knew why she got pushed away so that's why she kept trying to come back. Rosita leaned her head on Tara’s shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled. She knows now this is exactly where she wants to be. 

 

V

 

Rosita wakes up on the couch, Tara’s arms wrapped around her with her head resting on Tara’s chest who is sound asleep. Rosita told Rick that she would start working again today but she doesn’t want to wake up Tara. She moves slightly when Tara’s arm squeezes Rosita a little harder.   
“Is it really that time?” Tara says while opening her eyes. Rosita lays a soft kiss on Tara’s lips.   
“I think so.” Rosita said with a sigh. “I told Rick I would start working wall duty again today.”  
“Are you sure it’s not too early for you to start working again?” Tara said with lots of concern. “I don't need anything happening to you.”  
Rosita smiled and kissed Tara again.   
“I’m sure I’ll be fine. You don’t have you worry.”  
“I’m still gonna worry no matter what.” Rosita kissed Tara again as she got up. Tara slapped Rosita in the ass and Rosita gasped.   
“Hey, no need to get all handsy now.” Rosita said with a wink. She got dressed and gave Tara a kiss goodbye.   
She walks to the gate and relieves Carl from his post.   
“Hey didn’t expect to see you back so soon.” Carl said surprised.   
“Yeah I’m feeling better now. I didn’t want to sit around on my ass all day so I decided that I should do something.” Rosita replied.   
“Well I’m glad you're better now. I’ll see you later.”  
Rosita stood at the post for about an hour before she saw a man walking to the gate. She goes down to the gate and opens it up.   
“Hi.” The man says. “My name is Nick. I don’t need a place to stay or anything. I’m just looking for my wife and daughter.”  
“Oh. Okay. What are their names?” Rosita asks. “Maybe they're here.”   
“Lilly and Meghan.” Nick replies. As soon as Rosita heard the names her stomach dropped. She knew exactly who this man was but she couldn’t tell him herself.   
“I have someone who you might know.” Rosita says to him. Aaron walked up to see who Rosita was with. Rosita whispers into his ear to go get Tara and bring her here. He nods his head and starts running to her house. Rosita asks Nick a couple questions to ask where he’s been and how he’s survived alone for this long. While Nick is answering Rosita hears Tara say to her, “Why the hell do you want me come over here. Did you miss me or something?”   
“No” Rosita answered. “But maybe he did.” She said as she stepped aside to show who was standing there. Tara’s mouth dropped down to her chest.   
“Oh… my… god…” Tears start to appear in her eyes. Rosita doesn’t know if they’re tears of joy or anger.   
“Tara, where are they? Where is Lilly and Meghan?” Nick said.   
“Here let's walk around and I can explain everything.” Tara replied with a single tear going down her face.   
“No. Tara. We’re gonna stay right here and you’re gonna tell my where they are and everything that happened and why they aren’t with you. Right now.” Nick yelled at her. Tara was so upset and angry so she just let it all out.   
“Alright you want to know what happened. Fine. They’re dead. You left and never came back. My dad died and we left the apartment. We found new people and Lilly found a new boyfriend. We tried taking over a prison so we can live there. Meghan got bit. Lilly brought Meghan to Brian and he shot her. Lilly was upset and killed him and then she got surrounded and died. There you happy now asshole?”   
“She had a new boyfriend?” Nick asked.   
“Yeah. She finally realized how much of a dick you were and decided to find someone else. Too bad he was just as much as a piece of shit as you are.” By now half of Alexandria was standing around them. Watching.  
“And what did you do after they died Tara?” Nick said like a jerk. “Leave them there like who cares they’re not my problem anymore?”  
“You wanna know what I did?” Tara said tears running down her face. “I almost killed myself. I sat in a cage and waited there to died. I didn’t care about my life anymore.”   
Rosita started to pull Tara away from him because she didn’t want to hear or like hearing her talk about that.  
“No I’m not done yet.” Tara pushed Rosita off of her. “I’m not gonna stand here and listen to you saying that it's my fault. If you cared that much you should have stayed or at least came back.” Tara pushed him. “Asshole.”   
Nick pushed Tara back so hard that she fell back and hit her head off the ground. Rosita looked at Nick, kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face. She would’ve kept going, but it really hurt her shoulder. Aaron helped Tara up as she was holding her head, could barely stand and told Rosita to stop. Rosita looked at Tara confused on why she was telling her to stop. Rosita stepped back and then Tara started beating the shit out of him. Tara was yelling at him while she was punching him saying you should have been there. Finally Rosita pulled Tara off of him and let him get up. Nick’s face all bloody and bruised like Tara’s knuckles. Tara is standing there trying to find her balance because she is so dizzy from hitting her head.   
“Fuck you.”  
“No Tara. Fuck you” Nick says. “You should have died instead of them. It is all your fault… fucking dyke.” As he was saying that he hit her and she fell back her head once again and was knocked out. Rosita pulls out her gun. Shoots him twice in the dick.   
“Tara is an amazing and caring person. She tried everything she could to save them. If you were there.” She watched him suffer for a second and then shot him right between his eyes. Aaron carried the unconscious Tara back to her house and put her in her bed. Rosita says thank you to Aaron as he leaves. Rosita sat there waiting for Tara to wake up. It feels like she's in a coma all over again.   
“Tara. I know your head probably hurts really bad right now. But please just wake up for me. Please. I can’t have you leaving me. I need you so much right now please.” Rosita waited for the rest of the night. She fell asleep next to Tara.   
She wakes up in the early afternoon, later than normal. She looks next to her and Tara is not next to her.   
“Tara?!” Rosita yells. “Tara where are you.” Tara walks in the room from the bathroom, hair all wet.   
“Jeez stop yelling you're giving me more of a headache than I already have.” Rosita jumps out of bed and tackles her with a hug. She gives her a kiss and says,  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again.”  
Tara smiles and kisses Rosita again.   
“I heard everything you said to me last night.”  
“What?” Rosita said confused. “How?”   
“I don’t know. But all I know is that I need you too. And I will never leave you.” Tara replied while gently pushing her against the wall into a kiss.  
Trying not to smile Rosita kissed her back pulling Tara close. Tara laughed and said,  
“So thats how its gonna be”   
Rosita smiled and laughed. Tara then lifted Rosita up onto her hips kissing her chest up her neck and then finding her lips. The both of them beaming, kissing each other. Tara turns around and lays Rosita on the bed, helping her take off her shirt. “Just as I imagined.” Tara said smiling and out of breath.  
“Oh shut up.” Rosita said pulling Tara on top of her. Rosita let Tara take the lead because she didn’t have idea on what to do. They had gone on for a while.   
Rosita and Tara laid there together out of breath waiting for someone to break the silence.   
“So this is how it's done huh?” Rosita said with a smirk.   
“Yeah.” Tara replied. “ You must’ve really liked it. You were pretty loud.” Tara said with a wink making Rosita laugh and blush a little.   
“I haven’t done this since… college.” Tara said thinking. “God only knows how long thats been.” Rosita laughed and kissed Tara.   
“Do you wanna know what I think?” Rosita asked.   
“What?”  
“This. What we just did. I think it should become a regular thing.”  
“I think that's an amazing idea.” Tara replied crawling on top of Rosita.   
“Tara…”  
“Yeeahh?”  
“I think I love you.”  
“Well it's about time gorgeous.” Tara smiled and kissed her again. They continued on for the rest of the day and night not leaving the house or each others side. Only stopping once for a food break and then started right where they left off. 

 

VI

 

The morning was beautiful, they lay together snuggled in a blanket and looked out the window to what little they saw of sunrise but were still giddy from hours before. Tara looked away from the window and took Rosita’s hands held tightly looked into her eyes and said   
“I love you.”   
Rosita stared back at her with a look that would never get old. She whispered,   
“I love you too” slowly kissing her. “Are we gonna ever tell anyone?”  
Tara thought about it for a second wondering if Rosita would want to.   
“I mean…… that’s up to you if you want to everyone that you like girls now and that you’re happy and that I’m like the best person in the world then go ahead.”   
“You— are— impossible.” Rosita said with a kiss in between every word.   
After finally tearing away from themselves and the bed they got dressed and Rosita headed down to replace Francine from her post.  
Tara sat on the edge of the bed watching Rosita leave and thought about the night before. This girl, Tara thought, makes me so happy. This then triggered a old memory maybe she had read it in a book somewhere but a saying came to her mind, A soul mate doesn't always mean love, but can be found in friendship too. That made Tara laugh out loud,  
“Guess I got both”   
Back at the post Rosita gazed off into the trees, the light breeze made the leaves shake and for once it was peaceful. She had a lot to take in from the night before. She shot Nick…   
“That asshole.” she whispered aloud. Tara deserved a better past. She loves her so much. Rosita began thinking about her past loves or what at the time she thought was love. Looking back on those relationships, she knew her heart was never in it, but Tara, no one but that girl could give her that feeling. It would always be her, deep down, forever soulmates.  
She made a promise to herself that day, to never let that girl go.   
Tara was sitting at home, doing nothing. She was sitting there and thought about Rosita. She knew that Rosita’s shift was almost over and she was happy. But then a rush a sadness came over her. She got up off the couch and ran out the door. She didn’t stop running until she got the the cemetery. She walked over and sat down next to one of the dirt piles.   
“Hi” Tara said to Denise’s grave. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in awhile I’ve been kinda busy. I’m sure you already know that— I really think she’s the one for me Denise. I know I told you I loved you and you told Rosita you were afraid to tell me back, but I just said it to you because I wanted someone to love. But now that you're gone, I know who I really want. I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have her now and she has someone who really loves her as much as she loves them. After the world got fucked I thought I would never find anyone who would love me and care and protect me. I finally found the one Denise, the one who I’m meant to be with. I hope that you agree. I really miss you. I’ll come and visit you again soon. I promise.” Tara gets up brushes the dirt off her pants, and started walking back home when she sees Rosita walking towards her. Tara didn’t know what to do so she ran behind the bush and hid hoping Rosita didn’t see her. She had no idea who Rosita was going to see because Abraham wasn’t there and she doesn’t care about Spencer. Rosita walked, and sat down in the same place Tara was just sitting. Tara wondered Why is she talking to Denise?   
“Hey. I haven’t talked to since right before you died. We weren’t really tight so that's why I guess I never came. And of course the time I come… I want something from you. I want your blessing. I know you loved her so much. I could tell by how you almost got yourself killed trying to get Tara her orange pop, and by how you were talking about her. But now I get to love her. And I love her so much. She’s my best friend and, she has treated my so much better these last two days than any man has my whole life. I just want to make sure you're okay with this. I really hope you are.” Rosita started getting up and Tara turned around and ran through the bushes back to their house. Rosita heard the bushes move but she didn’t know who or what it was. Tara got home and sat on the couch making it look like she was there the whole time. She has never been so happy in her life. As soon as Rosita walked through the door Tara jumped up, and ran to the door. Catching Rosita by surprise, she pulled Rosita through the door, closed it and pick her up giving her a kiss. She carried Rosita over to the couch and sat down with Rosita sitting on her lap.   
“Do you think she gave you her blessing?” Tara asked.   
“That was you who ran out of the bushes?” Rosita replied punching Tara in the arm. “Why were you there?”  
“I was there to talk to Denise.”  
“For what?” Rosita questioned.   
“Too tell her that I found the one. The one that I love so much. The one that I want to be with forever. And when I was done you came and then I hid because I didn’t know who you were gonna talk to, but—” Tara was cut off by Rosita's lips. Tara laid Rosita on the couch and climbed on top of her.  
“That's a really nice way of telling someone to shut up” Tara laughed.   
“Talking’s so overrated.” Rosita laughed pulling in Tara for a kiss. Rosita pulled off Tara’s shirt and threw it.   
“Wow, someone's a little anxious.” Tara said but Rosita ignored the comment. Tara just about to carry Rosita upstairs when Aaron burst through the door.   
“Hey Tara?” Aaron yelled. “How—“ Aaron turned and saw them on the couch. Tara jumped off the couch face beat red.   
“Oh… hi.” Tara laughed. Rosita face was just as red as Tara’s but she couldn’t help herself from laughing.   
“So… how long has this been going on?” Aaron asked.   
“Since I was shot.” Rosita answered standing up.   
“Is this what you were doing when I came over that day?”  
“Maybe. But you will never find out.” Tara teased.   
“Yeah that’s what we were doing right before you came. And then we did it after you left too. And everyday after that....” Rosita answered.   
“Wow, why don’t you tell him what we’ve done everyday this week.” Tara said sarcastically.   
“I don’t need what you have been doing. It's okay,” Aaron said laughing. “I'm just glad you two are happy”  
“Thank you.” They both said in unison. Aaron said his goodbyes and left them to continue. Tara carried Rosita upstairs and laid her on the bed. Rosita tore her shirt off as Tara crawled on top of her. Tara started to kiss her neck.   
“Hey…… don’t need anybody asking where I’m getting hickies from.”   
“You can just wear turtlenecks until they go away.” Tara replied and then continued. Rosita pushed Tara over and was now on top.   
“If I’m gonna have to wear turtlenecks then so are you.” Rosita told Tara with a wink. 

 

VII

 

“Rosita, you're not going. You were just shot.”  
“Tara I can’t let you go by yourself.”   
“I’m not gonna be by myself. I’ll be with Daryl and Morgan and Carol. We're just gonna send the walkers to the sanctuary.”  
“Yeah but you’re also raiding another outpost.”   
“We did it the last time. I’ll be fine. I promise I will come back to you. I love you.” Tara kissed Rosita and hugged her. Rosita hugged her harder than usual and a little bit longer,  
“I love you too.”  
“Dont worry,” Tara said while walking out the door, “I’ll be back.” Rosita sat on the porch watching everyone leave in their armored cars. She watched her girlfriend, the love of her life, leave knowing that she might not make it back. Last time Tara left to raid an outpost, she was scared. She didn’t want to kill but she knew it would keep her alive. She also went on that run and fell off a bridge and almost died. But this time, she wasn’t scared at all. She wants to kill. She will kill every last one of them herself if she has to.   
Rosita went back inside and stood there. It has never felt so empty. She knows Tara should be home within the next two days but what if something goes wrong. What if she is too close to an explosive and hits her head again or she gets trapped in the outpost. She couldn’t help but think off all the bad thing that could happen. Rosita wiped the thoughts away and started to be optimistic like Tara would. She gonna come back. I know it, Rosita thought. She went upstairs and laid down on her bed. She lays her head on Tara’s pillow and smiled. She could smell the scent of Tara’s hair that is embedded into the pillow. Rosita could lay there and smell her all day long. She reached over and grabbed her pillow to hug it. When she squeezed, she felt something inside of the pillowcase. She sat up and pulled it out. It was a letter. From Tara. It read, ‘Rosita, if you are reading this, just know that I love you so much. Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be back before you know it. I Love you gorgeous, Tara xoxo’ Rosita felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall onto the paper soaking it. She was so scared. Rosita folded the paper and set it on her dresser after reading it several more times. She starred herself in the mirror until she heard the door slam open and her name being yelled. 

 

Tara has never been more angry in her life. At the saviors… at Jesus, she was just angry about everything at the moment.   
“Go to hell.” Tara yelled at the savior that is holding a gun up to Jesus’ head. Tara didn’t have a clear shot but she wanted to kill him so bad. He was rambling on about something but she was too focused on killing him to listen. The savior pulled gun and pointed it at Tara. Jesus hit the savior’s arm just as he pulled the trigger. Tara stood still while Jesus disarmed him and put him on the ground.   
“You might wanna check your friend over there” The savior told Jesus.   
“Shut up.” Jesus said hitting the savior in the head knocking him out. Jesus began to tie him up,  
“Alright Tara, I’m sorry but we can’t kill everyone. Are you ready to go…” Jesus turned around and Tara was holding her hand to her side. She pulled her hand away to see it filled with blood. Jesus grabbed Tara and helped her stay up, “We gotta get you out of here. Someone cover for us.” Jesus yelled while he and Tara ran through the doorway past the gunfire. “She’s been hit. I have to get her out.” Jesus said. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” Tara just nodded with a blank gaze into nothing without saying anything. Jesus carried Tara to the car and put her in the passenger seat.   
“Tara just stay awake. I’m gonna get you home.” Tara just nodded. Jesus drove as fast as he could to get her home. Tara kept falling over in her seat finding it hard to stay awake and breathe.   
“HEY! Tara come on stay awake. Can you do that for me?” Jesus said pushing Tara back up. He can see that she is still losing a lot of blood.   
“I don’t how much longer I can stay awake.”  
“No you can stay awake we’re almost there.” Jesus said very worried. He didn’t know how much time he had with her.   
“Just…. tell her I love her.” Tara said closing her eyes.   
“What? Tara who?” Jesus said in confusion but Tara was already out. He couldn’t figure out who she was talking about. He pulled up to the gates and honked. He rolled up the infirmary and yelled for help. Carl came out and help Jesus take her to the infirmary.   
“Rosita! We need help!” Carl yelled. Rosita bolted down the stairs,  
“What? Is there something wrong…. oh my god.” Rosita ran over to Tara and grabbed her face.   
“What happened?” Rosita started shaking her trying to wake her up, “Tara wake up.” Rosita said.   
“We were at the outpost and a savior was holding a gun to my head. Tara was aiming at him but she knew she couldn’t get a clear shot. The savior pointed his gun at her and I tried hitting his arm away before he pulled the trigger but it was too late” Jesus explained. Rosita stood there, shocked. She knew something bad would happen. “Alright lets get her stabilized” Carl said.   
“Right,” Rosita said, “Get gauze, a lot of it, tweezers and see if we have any fish line and a needle. How much blood did she lose?”  
“A lot. She lost most of it in the car.” Jesus replied. Rosita continued to work on Tara. She got the bullet out and and stitched Tara up, but she was still out. Rosita sat next to her, alone, waiting there for hours until Carl came back to see if there any change. Carl said he would stay with Tara while Rosita took a shower.   
“What’s with you and sleeping for a long time after you get hurt?” Carl asked Tara knowing there wasn’t gonna be a response. Carl sat there for a while. Rosita didn’t even shower. She just sat there letting the water pour on her while she cried. She was scared for Tara. What if it’s another coma? She thought to herself. She didn’t know if Tara would be able to survive another coma. She finally got herself together and finished her shower. She went down and Carl said to her,   
“Long shower huh?”   
“Yeah sorry about that. Wasn’t intending it to be that long, just happened.”  
“It’s alright. I don’t mind. We had a great conversation.” Rosita wasn’t in the mood to laugh but she couldn’t help herself. Rosita thanked Carl as he left. She didn’t want to leave Tara by herself but Rosita couldn’t sleep in a chair with her shoulder. Rosita gave Tara a kiss and said,   
“Goodnight. Please come back to me tomorrow. I love you.” Rosita went to the room right next to Tara and fell asleep.   
That night while Tara was in her coma she dreamed about her family and if the whole apocalypse thing never happened. She dreamed of Thanksgiving and Christmas sitting at the table with her dad and Lilly and Meghan all sitting next to her on one side and Rosita on the other. She dreamed of New Years, kissing Rosita at midnight and Valentines day having a dinner date and then spending the night with her. She saw herself at the station and Rosita always coming in to bring her the lunch she forgot. She dreamed of such an amazing life, with the friends she has now and without any loss of the ones who have died. This was definitely a dream that she would never want to end. It was one she wanted to live.   
Rosita woke up the next morning, still no change. Waited out the whole day, nothing. Carl came to visit again to see if Rosita needed anything.   
“It’s just as long as the last one.” Rosita told Carl.  
“If she’s still like this tomorrow…… I don’t even know what to do or to think or anything.”  
“Rosita, she’s gonna come back. She loves you too much not to. Just like last time.” Carl gave Rosita a hug and left her alone. Rosita did the same thing as yesterday, gave her a kiss, told her she loved her, and went to bed. In the middle of the night Rosita woke up shaking and in tears, something was wrong, she could feel it, something didn't seem right.   
“Why the fuck does it always happen to me?” Rosita yelled. She sighed breathing heavily as she slowly came to. She couldn’t sleep anymore. It was a lonely night without Tara holding her in her arms and her nightmares were horrible. She slowly got out of bed and picked up the blankets which had fallen on the floor during the night. After setting them on the bed she grabbed Tara’s letter off the the nightstand that she kept with her and reread it multiple times smiling to herself but still, her heart began to race and as quickly as the smile came, it left. Something was wrong, she felt it. Then there was a loud thud.   
“Shit” she said dropping the letter, grabbed her knife just in case and turned toward the door, “Tara?” She yelled while going down the hallway.   
“Tara you awake?” She walked in the room to see Tara trying to sit up. Rosita walked over to Tara and grabbed her, tears running down her face with happiness,  
“Hey don’t get up. You’ll pull out your stitches. Just lay down and relax.”   
“Who are you? And why are you touching me?” Tara replied pushing Rosita off. Rosita was confused, but she realized Tara was kidding,  
“Nice try Tara. You didn’t hit your head this time, you were shot.”  
“Dammit I thought it would work.” Tara replied. Rosita leaned over and kissed Tara.   
“What the hell’s your problem.” Rosita asked.   
“What? My problem?”  
“I told you to come home safe. Why didn’t you?” Rosita replied sarcastically.   
“I don’t know ask Jesus.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We found a savior hiding in a closet and I wanted to kill him. I was gonna kill him but Jesus stopped me.”  
“And that’s why the savior had a gun to his head.” Tara was confused on how she new that. “Jesus told me that you were aiming up at him but the savior shot first. He didn’t tell me it was his fault.” Rosita explained.   
“Of course he didn’t. He wants to save everyone and live up to his nickname. News flash, too fucking late for that—.” Tara stopped herself, coughing really bad. Rosita grabbed her water and sat next to her,  
“How about you relax for now. We can rant later.”   
“Okay, fine.” Tara smiled. Rosita pushed a piece of hair behind Tara’s ear. Rosita stared at her girlfriend and smiled.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”   
“Cause I love you. And your mine and I can look at you any way I want.” Rosita replied.   
“Okay. That’s a good enough reason for me.” Tara pulled Rosita in for a kiss.   
“You look like shit. Have you slept at all?” Tara asked.   
“Not really I was too worried about you and plus it's hard sleeping without you next to me.” Rosita answered. Tara scooted over a little and made room for Rosita to lay with her,  
“You don’t have to worry anymore. Come here.” Rosita walked over and laid down next to Tara. She rested her head on Tara chest with Tara’s armed wrapped around her just the way she likes.   
“I love you Rosita.” Tara said but Rosita was already asleep.”

 

VIII

 

A week later Tara and Rosita wake up, in there own bed together, happy as ever.   
“Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we never found this place?” Tara said playing with Rosita’s hair.   
“No not really why?” Rosita replied. Tara didn’t respond, she was too busy daydreaming.   
“Hey!” Rosita said scaring Tara. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. I was just wondering about something.” Tara said with a pause. “What if we found a place. Ya know? Like we find a house and we just live in it, away from people, from danger. Me and you have both been through a lot and I think it’s time to step away. I don’t know maybe I’m thinking too much.”   
“No, no. I like that idea. Just me and you… our own place together away from people. That sounds great. But we just to find a place first.” Rosita answered.   
“Yeah. There might not be any places to go anymore. Saviors probably have a map of the world.” Tara joked.   
“Well when we find a place, we can find supplies and get whatever we need.” Rosita grabbed Tara’s hand and held it.   
“Maybe we can find a boat. And live on it. Maybe a fishing boat. Actually no fish is gross. Just tuna Is good.”   
“What kind of boat? A larder?” Rosita poked.   
“Hey that’s not funny. I almost got killed.” Tara said with a frown.   
“Almost. Killed. You weren’t thank god.” Rosita said.   
“I know. I know. But hey look—“ Tara said standing up and jumping around. “I’m alive as fuck right now. No bitch can kill me.”   
“Really you think so?” Rosita said standing up and grabbing the gun of her nightstand, pointing it at Tara.   
“You can’t kill me, you love me too much.” Tara said with the slightest bit of worry.   
“Yeah I know.” Rosita said setting the gun down then running over to Tara, tackling her into a kiss.   
“I do love you too much.” Rosita smirked while pushing Tara on the bed.  
“Ahh!” Tara yelled grabbing her side.   
“Oh my god are you okay.”  
“Ha yeah I’m just kidding.” Tara laugh pulling Rosita onto her into a kiss.  
Rosita and Tara finished packing for their supply run and were ready to leave.   
“Hey I forgot something. I’m gonna go grab it.” Rosita said.   
“Uhh okay. I’ll meet you at the gate.” Tara walked out the door as Rosita ran to their room. She grabbed what is now one of the most important thing to her, Tara’s letter. She smiled, folded it up and put it in her back pocket. Rosita got to the gate just as Tara was getting in the car.   
“Let’s go!” Tara yelled as she honked.   
“Dude I’m right here.” Rosita replied as she was getting in. “Where are we going?”  
“To that plaza, with the grocery store. None of us have been there yet but we don’t know if anyone else has.” Tara told Rosita.   
“Alright. Lets hit it.” Tara sped away out of Alexandria to their destination.   
They got to plaza and parked. When Rosita got out of the car, Tara saw the paper in her back pocket. She wasn’t sure what it was, maybe a list of supplies the they needed. Tara got out of the car and went to the back where Rosita already was getting guns. Tara wrapped her arms around Rosita’s waist and kissed her neck. Rosita turned around and smiled.   
“What are you doing?” Rosita said smirking.   
“Mmm nothing” Tara replied kissing Rosita. As Tara was kissing her she grabbed the paper. “Just getting this.” She opened it up and smiled. Rosita tried grabbing in it back but Tara wouldn’t let her.   
“Tara please give it back.”  
“You found it. I thought I forgot to put it there.”  
“Well you didn’t. I found it right after you left. I’ve probably read it over a hundred times. You worry me sometimes ya know.”  
“Yeah I know, but I’m never gonna leave you. You know that right?” Tara said handing the paper back.   
“Yes I do. Thank you” Rosita gave Tara a kiss. “You ready?”  
“Yeah let’s do this.” Tara and Rosita first cleared out the smaller stores like the drug store and dollar store. They found some of the same medicines they used to have before the saviors took it all. Also found some canned food in the dollar store with some other necessities. They put everything they had found before in the car before they went in the grocery store. The front doors were boarded up and locked. Tara tried busting them open with a crowbar, but no luck.   
“Maybe we should try the back. There’s probably a loading dock thats open or something.” Rosita inputted.   
“Yeah let’s try that.” They went around to the back to find three huge garage doors. One in front of them and two to the sides.   
“Should we open ‘em?” Rosita asked.   
“Yeah. I think we should.” Tara walked up to the door in the middle. She broke the lock off with the crowbar and grabbed the handle.  
“Ready?”   
“Yeah.” Rosita said. Tara pulled up on the door, and the other two opened with it.  
“Shit. It’s a trap!” Rosita yelled . Walkers started to pour out from the doors. There had to be close a hundred of them coming towards them. Rosita gunned down the ones coming from the/sides.  
“Tara come on! Let’s go!” Tara turned around and started to run. She tried turning around again to see the walkers when she fell. She lay there grabbing her ankle.  
“Tara!” Rosita ran over to help Tara get up.  
“Rosita go! Run!”  
“Tara I can’t-”  
“Rosita!”  
“Tara I can’t leave you. You know that.”  
“Rosita, look at me. Run into the woods straight ahead. Find the tree with the bright orange ribbons tied on it. Once you get there follow the branches laid on the ground. It will get you somewhere safe. I’ll meet you there”  
“I can’t leave you!”  
“Get out of here!” Tara yelled with a tear running down her cheek. “GO!” Rosita turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could, losing her breath quickly because she’s crying. She didn’t stop running until she got to the edge of the woods. She can hear gunshots being fired behind her. She turned around, not even able to see Tara anymore because of all the walkers. She remembered she had a couple of firework bombs in her backpack for emergencies. She grabbed her lighter and lit up the first one and threw it, close enough to attract but not enough to kill. Rosita watch it go off and saw part of the heard break off. She threw the rest off the fireworks in the same direction. Rosita didn’t want to leave but they were starting to come towards her and she had to listen to Tara.  
“I’m sorry Tar. I love you.” Rosita turned and ran. She continued to find the tree with the ribbons. It took her awhile but she finally found it. She could no longer see the store. She could no longer hear gunshots either. She found the path of branches and followed it. She can see an opening in the forest but the sun’s too bright to see what’s ahead. The branch path has ended but has an arrow at the end pointing straight ahead. She clears the trees to finds a small ranch, big enough for a family. Rosita stood there staring, jaw dropped to the ground. She slowly walked up to the front door seeing a piece of paper. ‘Just for you, my love. XOXO- Tara’ She felt the tear soak into her shirt. She took a second to just look at the house. She walked around the outside of the house looking at it in awe, but also some confusion. She saw the cute flowers in the garden and the cobblestone driveway leading to the street. She got back to the front and went inside. She set her bag on the ground and continued forward. She went in every room imagining the perfect family living here. She checked closets, cabinets, cupboards, all filled with food, medical supplies, running water, towels and blankets. Rosita thought to herself how is this possible. By the time Rosita got to the house and searched it, the sun had set, getting darker and darker by the minute, and every minute without Tara. She was so worried about her. She can barely stand when thinking about it. Why did I leave her? Why didn’t I try and help? Why didn’t I stay with her? All these thoughts rolled through Rosita’s mind. She laid on the couch kicking herself, what the fuck did I just do.   
“She’s gonna come back.” Rosita said out loud. “She’s gonna walk through that door and she’s gonna be just fine. I just have to wait.” Rosita sat there for a half hour, anxiously.   
“Fuck it.” Rosita got up grabbed her backpack. She grabbed bandages, pills, anything she needed to bring in case. She loaded her gun and walked to the door. She pulled opened the door just as it was being pushed.   
“Hey where you going? I was just coming to visit.” Tara stood there with a smile. Dried blood covering her beautiful face, hands and clothes. Walking stick in one hand and a handful of garden flowers in the other.  
“You son of a bitch.” Rosita threw her arms around her girlfriend.   
“Alright alright. Hands off.”  
“I am never going to take my hands off you or leave you by yourself again.” Rosita said like a mother talking to their child. “What the hell were you thinking. Why did you make me leave?”  
“We’ll I didn’t want you to get hurt. And—“  
“You didn’t want me to get hurt? Tara you were almost killed. I would’ve been more hurt if you were dead.”  
“Yeah I know. I just wanted you to be safe.”  
“I know but your the one who got hurt. What did you do? You have blood all over you.”  
“I turned my ankle, again for the ten-hundredth time, when I looked back. And some of the blood is mine.”   
“What do you mean the blood is yours!?”  
“Well when I told you to go they surrounded me. I shot my way out, but I went through the store to get to the car in the front. I was trying to run through the store but I tripped and hit my head on a shelf.” Tara explained while showing Rosita the cut above her temple hidden by her hair. “And the rest is just walker blood.”  
Rosita let out a big sigh, “What am I gonna do with you.”   
“I have an idea.” Tara grabbed Rosita’s face and kissed her. Rosita kissed her back but pulled away quickly.   
“Get your bloody hands off me.” Rosita smiled. “You smell… like dead people.”  
“Well…” Tara said with a big goofy smile while walking towards the bathroom pulling Rosita with her, “Maybe we should do something about that.”  
“Yeah I think we should.” Rosita said pulling off her shirt then kissing Tara.

 

IX

 

Rosita woke the next morning with her girl finally next to her. She can smell the scent of Tara’s lavender hair as she tucks it behind her ear. Tara smiled and turned her head and gave her a soft kiss.   
“Do you think they’re worried about us?” Tara said breaking the silence.   
“What do you mean?”  
“We were supposed to go back when we finished our run but we never did.” Tara explained.   
“Well do you want to go back? We could just stay here and not tell anyone.”  
“But they will think we’re like… dead. Or someone took us.”   
“What do you want to do?” Rosita asked.   
“I think we should go back and tell them.”  
“Tell them what?”  
“That we don’t want to be stuck in danger all the time and we found a place.”  
“Alright. Let’s go.” They got out of bed, got dressed and left. Rosita still unsure about what to do drove up to the gate of Alexandria.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rosita asked Tara.   
“Yeah, are you?”   
“Well it’s kinda too late to go back now.” Rosita slapped back.   
“No if you don't want to do it we can turn around and go back. No ones even on post.” Tara said feeling bad.   
“No. Let’s do it.” Rosita honked waiting for someone to open the gates. Rick opened the gates as they pulled in.   
“Hey we were all worried about you guys. What happened?”   
“It was good at first but then it all went south.” Tara said showing her swollen ankle and the cut on her head.   
“Well I’m glad you two are alright. You guys need to stop hurting yourselves.” Rick said.   
“Yeah about that…” Rosita said “We are here to tell you something.”  
“Uhh okay. What is it?”  
“We umm…”  
“We want to leave.” Tara said finishing Rosita’s sentence.   
“And go where?” Rick said in a bit a disappointment.   
“I found a house just behind that plaza a while back and um…. we just don’t want to get hurt anymore. Don’t get me wrong, we love helping our community, but with us both getting shot and us being in constant danger, we don’t think we can do it anymore.”   
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Rosita asked. “Just like that?”  
“Yeah. I know how hard it has been for the both of you, with Abraham and Denise and everyone else…” Rick said sadly. “We can give some gas if you’d like and some other things.”  
“We don’t need much. Probably just the gas. And we brought back the stuff that we found for you guys.” Tara handed Rick her backpack.   
“Alright.” Rick left to the pantry and came back with the gas and some ammo. “If you guys need anything please come back.”   
“Yeah we will.” Rosita smiled as Rick gave them both hugs. The car ride home was silent. Tara just looked at Rosita who just stared at the road ahead. Rosita pulled into the driveway and tried getting out but Tara grabbed her arm.   
“Hey… are you mad or something?”  
“No I’m just sad that we just left everyone.” Rosita said with emotion.   
“Yeah me too.” Tara agreed  
“But I am so happy that I Rosita Espinosa get to spend the rest of my days with you Tara Chambler.”   
“Me too.” Tara gave Rosita a kiss. They got out of the car when Rosita started walking towards the house.  
“Hey wait a second.” Tara stopped Rosita.   
“What?”  
“I didn’t get to properly bring you into this house.”   
Tara said picking up Rosita.   
“But Tara you’re ankle.”  
“Oh it’s fine. I’d do anything for you.” They kissed as Tara carried Rosita through the door and all the way to the bedroom.   
“I love you Tara.”  
“I love you too Rrrrrosita.” Tara said rolling her r’s.   
“Oh shut up.” Rosita said laughing while kissing her.


End file.
